The Tails of the Trial
by EbilTheBritish
Summary: Hello Miles...or as they call you...Tails...I want to play a game


There was a huge commotion going on a small warehouse. A police line ws taped all around it. There were loads of forensic scientists, and other major investigators.

"This is just gory..." one of them mumbled to another. They were crowded round a kind of coffin device. They were raising up a movable ceiling that had lowered down onto a big black coffin. As they lifted it up, they brought along a bloody pierced corpse along with it, half of its leg tearing off as it went. The coffin was bloody because of this.

"Holy shit!" A police officer gasped. The body brought gasps of horror among the police. A small while away, A twin tailed fox was walking towards the warehouse. He looked focused, as if he wanted to find out about this. As he approached the police line, a lot of police guards stopped him.

"Sorry Son, we can't let civilians pass thought here." One said. Tails fished into his pocket and pulled out an ID.

"Miles Tails Prower, IQ 165, I have more brain power than any of you put together. Side kick of Sonic The Hedgehog, I've seen gore before. I just want to help." He said simply. The Guards nodded, and let him through. As he approached the coffin, people looked on in Wonder.

"Prower? What're you doing here?" one asked.

"To see what's up." Tails replied. He was shown the odd device with the corpse in it.

"Oh my god..." he gasped. He shook his head, and looked at the device.

"hmm...there's...a bit of leg there...its been tied to the bottom of the coffin...as well as a bit of the other leg..." Tails had a look up and down. Then he looked up again, at the corpse.

"Oh no...not Chris!..." he gasped.

"You know the victim?" An officer asked.

"Yep. Chris Thorndyke, aged 18, we was a Scientist, worked on Alternate Dimensions." Tails nodded. Upon further expection, Tails found a circular saw. It was coated in blood.

"I don't belive this. I think some one was trying to saw his legs off! And Then crushed him with those spikes!"

"Sir!" some one suddenly shouted.

"We found something on the TV!" It was a forensic scientist. Everyone huddled round the TV as a clip started.

*3 days earlier*

A dark warehouse, infested with rats and mice in the rafters, over a black coffin. An 18 year old work with a start. "AhH! W-What the fuck!" Chris sat up, not able to move his legs. "Where am I? HELP! SONIC? TAILS? AMY!" The boy shouted out, his words echoing throughout the warehouse. His heart was racing fast. He looked around wildly, shouting for help. He saw bloody surgical table. He saw knifes and a big rusty circular saw. He tried shifting his legs, but they had been tied to the bottom of the coffin by the thighs by strong, sturdy metal arcs. "Oh my god... OhmygodOhmygodOhmygod!" he shouted out. He thrashed around, trying to get his legs out of the straps, desperately trying to escape the coffin. Suddenly, a dim light flickered on over a small TV, instantly catching the eyes of Chris Thorndyke. He was sweating profusley as a small puppet on the TV, with red swirls on his cheeks, turned towards him with emotionless eyes.

"Hello Chris. I want to play a Game. Ever since meeting Sonic the Hedgehog, you have done nothing but live off of his success. Every bone breaking struggle he was involved with, you stood on the side, and took some of his credit, for just standing there, and...'supporting' him...when inside, you were just to scared to get your hands dirty. You live off the fame of other's lives, while being the burden of there's. You are currently trapped inside this coffin. You can escape out the top, but as you have probably realised, you cannot do so."

The lights suddenly turned on, and Chris' pupils shrunk, as he saw a giant elevated platform, covered with bloody shining spikes. Chris felt like he had just pissed himself there.

"In 2 minutes, the Inverted Platform above you will drop, impaling every part of your body, as well as trapping you inside the coffin, to bleed to death. In order to escape this fate, you must remove the things that have been carrying the burden of others...your legs. Live Or Die Chris Thorndyke. Make Your Choice."

The TV clicked off, and Chris watched in horror as a digital Timer with 2:00 on it suddenly lit up in red. It was that precise second that Chris screamed his lungs out. HE thrashed around harder. "HELP! SOMEONE GODDAM HELP ME!" he screamed. He had just wasted about 10 seconds of vital time. "FuckFuckFuuuuuuck!" He breathed heavily. "!" he told himself. 15 seconds of time wasted. He looked to his side. His mind was racing. He shakily grabbed a butchers knife. He looked at his reflection in it. "Holy shit..." he mumbled. He suddenly plunged it into his right leg. "GYAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" he screamed in pain. Nevertheless, he continued chopping into it, yelling with pain every chop. He froze, and let out a blood curdling scream of pain as he just hit the leg bone. Blood was leaking all over his leg and into the coffin. 50 seconds remained on the clock. He was getting desperate to survive, legs or no legs. He gripped the Circular saw and got it to spin. He held his breath, the coffin stinking of blood, guts and urine. He rammed the saw into his leg bone screaming loudly as he sliced though it. He quickly moved the stump out of the bind. He glanced at the time. 30 seconds left! Chris wailed, and pushed the saw into his other leg. He panted scared. He pulled it out. "I can't do it! I have to do it!" he screamed, trying to force himself to saw through his other leg. 10 seconds...Chris yelled, getting to the bone, crying his eyes out in sheer pain. Suddenly, a loud buzzer rung out in the warehouse. Chris froze and looked up at the timer.

00:00

There was a sound of a catch releasing, and the spike platform came hurtling towards him.

"!" Chris screamed. The sound of spikes sinking though flesh was sickening. The horrible part was, the only part not impaled was Chris' head, so he could feel the pain, and feel all of his organs punctured. He grew pale, and faded away.

SONIC SAW

FULL STORY COMING SOON


End file.
